


What more do we need?

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Polyamory, Teasing, The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Continuing the storyline of the Truth and/or Dare story. Lucretia gets a bit excited by words. Lup has a proposal.





	What more do we need?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something something that might lead to more fun with the gals.

“Hey, Lu.”

Lucretia looked up from her journals to see Lup sitting backwards in a chair.

“What’s up, Lup?”

Lup didn’t say anything for a long time. She just stared, her eyes slightly narrowed, her ear tips twitching a bit as she eyed the other woman up and down. Appraising, is how Lucretia would describe it. Lup was sizing her up somehow.

Then Lup stood, and still without saying a word, walked across the room until she was uncomfortably close to Lucretia. Both twins had that way of deliberately breaking boundaries and invading personal space.

She ran her thumb over Lucretia’s jawline.

“You’ve always looked so serious, so solemn, so shy. But you’ve got a freak side, kiddo?”

Lucretia nodded without really meaning to.

“And since that kiss — boy howdy, you are a firecracker of a kisser — I’ve been wondering. What do you need that isn’t a boisterous boy? Even if it’s a boy that even my bro seems to find preposterously … intriguing? Entertaining?”

Lucretia sighed and bit her lip.

“I…you?” she swallowed.

Lup’s grin was feral.

“That’s sort of what I was thinking. Barry’s lovely, but he’s adorably normal. And Mags, well, a little birdy told me that you get a bit excitable about words, and he’s more of a man of action, am I right?”

If Lucretia could have flushed any deeper, she would have. Lup leaned in, her breath on Lucretia’s cheek.

“Oh, you do like that. So cerebral, I bet I could get you to come just by talking. But I have even better ideas.”

Then, in the space of a blink, Lup was at the door.

“So we’ll do something?” her tone was light, as if she were suggesting tea or a game of cards.

“Y-yes. That…that would be good.” Lucretia licked her lower lip.

“Oh, that’s precious!” And then Lup was gone, and Lucretia was left with just the pounding of her own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this one in my paper journal for a week or more. Might come back and do some editing....


End file.
